This invention relates generally to a rudder accessory which may be quickly attached to a transom of a boat to minimize drifting caused by currents in the water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trolling fin accessory for stabilizing boats when electric trolling motors are in use.
In recent years electric trolling motors have become increasingly popular with fishermen. Trolling motors generally comprise a submergeable electrically operated propeller mechanism which may be steered by the fisherman to slowly propel the fishing boat to the desired location. Usually storage batteries are employed to supply electric power, and trolling motors are usually fastened to the front of the boat. As will be recognized by fishermen skilled in the art, the electric trolling motor is usually employed to move from point to point along a desired fishing spot, for example, after the large gasoline powered outboard motor has driven the boat from the landing (or other remote distant location) to the intended fishing area. Before switching to electric motor operation it has become increasingly common to tilt the outboard motor such that the propeller and lower unit thereof will be removed from the water to decrease drag. As will be readily appreciated, the more drag can be reduced the longer the electric trolling motor batteries will last. In part because of the latter factor, modern outboard motors may be provided with electric tilt mechanisms so that they may be lifted out of the water by the fisherman simply by pushing a button or activator mechanism near his control point.
Once the lower unit and propeller portions of the outboard motor are removed from the water the rear of the vessel or boat may become unstable in response to strong currents or winds. Accordingly, it is apparent that means for increasing lateral stability would seem desirable to prevent moving of the tail of the boat in response to water currents. Such an assembly should not add to the drag which must be overcome by the front electric trolling motor. Additionally, since the outboard motor may be quickly re-engaged to travel across the lake upon a moment's notice, an accessory stabilizer fin or blade should be quickly disengageable.
In the prior art a variety of rudder assemblies or stabilizer blades are known. Steerable accessory rudders for watercraft are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,522,653; 3,221,699; and 4,008,677. Each of the devices illustrated by the known prior art is adapted to provide steering for the vessel, and consequently the rudder portion is adapted to pivot in the water relative to the boat to vary the desired steering angle. However, as previously discussed, where an electric trolling motor is employed by the fisherman, steering control is principally accomplished by the trolling motor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,107,408 and 2,956,533 illustrate accessory rudder attachments adapted to be secured to outboard motors.